Teasing
by Sougishiki
Summary: Sometimes the Akatsuki would be calmer without its artists. Warnings: Yaoi, BJ, Hj, Toys, Bondage.


Teasing

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: SasoriXDeidara

Rating: M

Warning: Toys, Light Bondage, Anal Play, BJ, HJ, Sex.

A/N: Geez, you guys are lucky. This is my second upload today. So yeah, more along the lines of Trussed & Bound. Please review, they make my week!

"Deidara, why are we in a sex shop?" Sasori questioned his lover as the blond bounced around the shop's aisles. The puppet master was keeping track of him by watching the blond's high ponytail flutter over the shelves like a flag. The redhead sighed and walked around the displays to find him reading the back of a bright pink package.

He looked up, "Danna! Look what I found!" He held the package out to his petit lover. Sasori took the box, looking at the front. _Oh, jeez,_ he thought looking it over disbelievingly, _who would _buy_ this?_ It was a set of five anal beads on plastic rods. One set was small, another medium. The third was large beads, a fourth small growing to larger. The last rod was small, medium, and large beads in no order at all.

He looked at Deidara who clearly wanted it. His hands were clasped, giving Sasori puppy eyes. The older man's eye twitched. "Please, Sasori? Please, please, _please_? It would be fun."

His eye twitched again and he sighed, "Fine, brat. This once."

Deidara squealed dragging his lover to the register. The puppet master shook his head, smiling at his partner's enthusiasm. After being carded by the clerk, Sasori dragged the blond from the store, a vein throbbing in his forehead.

The pair stumbled through the door to their room kissing heatedly. They made sure to be in their room with the door locked anytime they were going to be intimate. It seemed the rest of the group objected to seeing the two when they went at it. Sasori locked the door and maneuvered his uke to the bed. Deidara lay, red-faced and panting, hair partially pulled from its place and hanging around his lanky frame. Sasori wasn't much better, hair hanging in his eyes, clothes in disarray.

As the redhead approached the blond, he grabbed the now-unpackaged set of rods and crawled to loom over his lover. He lay the rods on the bed and pulled Deidara up into a sitting position. His nimble hands began disrobing his younger lover who, in turn, stripped Sasori of his shirt. As he stripped him, Sasori tweaked his nipples and suckled on his earlobe. The clay master's hands faltered and his breathing grew uneven. Finally, the teasing stopped and the blond found himself flat on the bed, his seme towering over him. The redhead moved and unbuttoned his uke's pants, unzipped them, and finally he pulled the tight pants from their owner's body. The blond had gone commando and he sported an impressive erection.

He looked very wanton, Sasori thought, laid out like that, his hands by his head. Sasori lowered his head to suck at the younger's belly button, swirling his tongue as he did. Deidara gasped sharply, arching his back and bringing his hands down to Sasori's head. Sasori forced Deidara's hands back up above his head, pressing them down for a moment before releasing them. The message was clear: leave your hands there, or else.

Deidara gulped and Sasori raised his head. A string of spit connected his mouth to his lover's belly, which glistened in the light. Suddenly, he smirked and leaned down to blow cold air over the wet spot. The blond's muscles contracted and he shivered.

Sasori stood and walked across the room. Deidara watched him, but did not move. Those were the rules of their game, once Deidara was on the bed, he was under Sasori's compete control. Sasori riffled through a shelf before grabbing a tall, wide-mouthed jar and bringing it over to the bed. They both knew what it was. It was oil, a lube that Sasori had created that made flesh more sensitive. Deidara's cock twitched.

Sasori walked back to the bed and sat on the edge. Picking up the rods, he chose one, the one with no order, Deidara realized, and discarded the others. Removing the lid of the jar, he dipped all the beads in the oil, removed them, and placed the jar aside after replacing the lid. Sasori looked at Deidara and then passed him the rod, "Hold this." Deidara nodded and Sasori got up again. This time he came back with four strips of cloth. He tied both of Deidara's hands to the headboard, then tied his legs so that they stayed splayed open. After propping his partner's ass up higher with a pillow, he took the rod back from Deidara.

Sasori sat facing Deidara's ass, watching as the small opening twitched. Shifting so that his pants seemed looser, he placed the multicolored beads at his partner's twitching anus. The first bead was small and went into his ass smoothly. Grinning, Sasori pulled it out then pushed the first bead in again. Deidara squirmed until Sasori looked at him, agitated by the teasing. The next bead was medium and Sasori very slowly pushed it in until it was at its widest then stopped.

He could see the oil was working, his lover blushing and panting. Sasori slowly made circling motions, not dislodging the ball, just agitating the passage. Deidara moaned, closing his eyes. The redhead stilled for a moment, then yanked the beads from Deidara's body, which spasmed. He then shoved both beads in completely. There was a gap in the beads and Sasori exploited it by shallowly thrusting into the blond, so he felt the plastic rod in his hole. Another moan came and Sasori smiled wickedly. He was going to make Deidara regret wanting the rods.

The next ball was large, larger even than the other large beads. Sasori slowly pressed it in, and Deidara groaned at the pain of the intrusion. This one too, he left at its widest not moving for a time then thrusting it so shallowly it didn't dislodge from the tight ring of muscle. Deidara was crying now tears dripping from his blue eyes.

Sasori pulled it back so the rod was in ring of muscle. Then, very quickly, he shoved the huge ball all the way through. Deidara screamed and Sasori shifted again. Pulling it back so that the huge ball was again lodged in Deidara's ass, Sasori got up. Deidara didn't open his eyes. He did a second later though, when Sasori snapped the cock ring onto him. The older man simply smiled and snapped another on his own engorged shaft.

He sat down again and flicked the rod, bouncing it. He was rewarded with a shaking sigh. Gripping the rod, Sasori thrust quickly past the next two beads, both small. Deidara strained at his restraints. So far the balls had been silk-smooth, but the next was covered with small, soft nubs. It was only medium but its texture made it seem larger. It was inserted slowly, Sasori spinning it as he did. The firm ass in front of him clenched around it, but Sasori kept spinning and pushing through the resistance. Deidara let go of the rod and Sasori pushed on.

The next two balls were large, though not as large as the one from before. They weren't smooth either, but ridged in patterns Deidara felt keenly as Sasori twisted them quickly into his body. The next ball was small but attached to it with rubber strings were other small balls. They dragged back as the ball was pushed in, clustering around the next, large ball, making it even wider. The cluster stuck outside the tight ring and Sasori had to force into his partner, who wailed loudly.

Sasori, worried, looked at Deidara, "Are you okay, brat?"

Deidara nodded, eyes closed and Sasori leaned up to kiss his mouth gently before sitting back down. The next ball was the last. It was covered in large bumps of different sizes and Deidara moaned with pleasure as it entered him. Letting go, Sasori moved so he could comfortably take either his partner's cock or balls in his mouth. He gripped the rod again, pulling it out and thrust it back in as he took Deidara's balls in his mouth and his red dick in his other hand. The blond screamed loudly and Sasori pitied the other Akatsuki members.

He set up a rhythm, striking Deidara's prostate as often as he could, and expertly manipulating his balls and cock. At no point was Deidara quiet now, moaning, mewling, gasping, and crying. After what seemed like an eternity, Sasori sat up and pulled the rod from his partner quickly. It landed on the floor a few feet away.

The blond looked dazedly at his master as he positioned his huge cock at Deidara's dripping opening, unlubed. He thrust in, shivering at the heat. He set a hard pace that Deidara struggled to keep up with. After a while when neither could take it, Sasori unclipped the cock rings and thrust a few more times, making sure to hit his lover's prostate. Sasori went rigid as he came, Deidara a moment later, milking his danna of his seed as his own splashed their chests. Slowly, Sasori untied his blond's silk shackles and pulled out. Then he laid down on his sleeping lover and joined him.

Elsewhere in the Akatsuki, the other members had the TV turned up, trying to drown out the noise coming from the Artists' Room.


End file.
